Pawaq Kwenteq
Pawaq Qori Kwenteq 'is a transhuman Ayar serving as a Kentarch within the ''Phylax, the highest echelon of the Order of the Yanayachiy formerly referred to as the Powered Infantry Division. A veteran of many wars, he has served first the An-Xileel Empire and then the Ka'lu'umil across five wars throughout the galaxy. Early Life Pawaq was born in Pacari, a settlement designated as Special City due to its proximity to the Khuno Jungle and tribal Ayar, on the 23rd of November, 1208. His parents, Qoyllur Quihue Kwenteq and Rawraq Ccolkwe Kwenteq, travelled to the Special City to ensure safe childbirth; while the Kwenteq family counts as Royalty in the western duchies of Khuno, even ruling a closely-knit network of duchies as the quasi-'''Kingdom of Chinchasuyu in more recent times, the lack of advanced medicine and technology within the jungle forced them to journey to the civilized area outside the jungle. Initially, the family had planned to return to the jungle, in particular the royal holdings of the House of Kwenteq at Lake Yanacucha, but active discouragement from the medical staff convinced first the mother and then the father to raise their child within Pacari. There he enjoyed formal education in the city's local schools, coming to be particularly successful in team sports and language classes. Whilst he grew up primarily in that city, he was regularly taken to the Khuno by his father, visiting locations such as Apu K'usichaka, a town at Lake Yanacucha, and the holdings of his family governed over by his uncle Qorit'Ika Urpiyurak Kwenteq. Pawaq became deeply religious in his later teenage years and regularly visited the outskirts of the Khuno with Ayar peers to hunt or dwell on their ancestral roots. This culminated in his New Sun Festival on the 21st of December 1226, the ritual coming-of-age celebration traditionally done by all Ayar on that specific date. He also volunteered for the Vision Quest that was, originally, a part of the New Sun festivities too but eventually fell out of use due to the harrowing hallucinations some experience from drinking Ayawaska as part of it. Kwenteq later described his vision quest as the most cherished experience of his life. Joining the Military Kwenteq's adolescence was strongly impacted by the growing tensions between the major powers of Ingos Tenum, at the time divided into two blocs - The Combine and the Kaniros-Valdrin Coalition. Initial attempts at cooperation between the An-Xileel Empire and Kaniros quickly fell through as the latter would continuously infringe upon the former's alleged hegemony over the continents of Nurien, culminating in a formal alliance with Bunkerstadt, the last independant Enclave of Nyrmark at the time, in spite of political protest and military threat by Kaniros and its new ally Valdrin. Like most of his peers, these tensions polarized Pawaq. With the rise of nationalism in response to the oppression and doom that was commonly believed to happen should Kaniros win this deteriorating Cold War, Pawaq saw himself become steadily more patriotic and joined the Army's Youth Cadet Association at the age of fourteen. On January 5th 1227 he joined the An-Xileel Army, motivated by the deteriorating Mirahold Crisis '''and his experiences during his vision quest. Military Career Passing the Army's basic fitness examination with excellence, Pawaq gained entry into the basic training procedure. There he was noted for his unusually strong motivation, physical fitness and wit. He became part of the Mechanized Infantry Corps and came to command a squad of the 44th Mechanized Infantry Division as a Sergeant. Mirahold Intervention The political struggle between the Republic of Mirahold on the western part of Griffin Island and the An-Xileel Empire that colonized the Island's eastern part had been an on-going problem since the first colonies were established. This conflict reached its boiling point in 1226 amidst a formal declaration of intent by the Mirahold government to enter the Kaniros-Valdrin coalition, both archenemies of the An-Xileel Empire. Whilst Valdrin strongly favoured their entry, the wary Kanirosian government under Emperor Neliwyn Kanir delayed the negotiations repeatedly due to internal instability in large part from protests orchestrated by the Nyrian freedom fighters Jorgen Krister Singvald and Leopold Wilhelm von Rothaupt. Kwenteq had been in the 44th Mechanized Infantry Division for scarcely a month when Mirahold attempted to occupy the Nazcra Plateau, an area ceded to the An-Xileel Empire in 1201, with Valdrinian support. The attack was deemed a declaration of war and as such the An-Xileel Empire entered a state of conflict. The 44th Mechanized Infantry Division, stationed at New Lilmoth, was one of the first units to respond to the Miraholdian incursion. Led by at the time Lieutenant General Jaree-Shei Kaymus, the An-Xileel counter attack proved quick and devastatingly effective. Kwenteq performed admirably during the war, in particular during its last stage in the Battle of Langdo. His squad was one of the vanguards of the An-Xileel assault on the city and event went as far as to secure the city's town hall against an enemy force twice their size; injured by a stray fragmentation grenade's shrapnel, his right arm and eye had to be replaced with artificial models to secure his quick reentry into the Armed Forces at the eve of the impeding Great War. The Great War A hastily signed peace treaty with the Miraholdian government detailing the former nation's complete annexation into the An-Xileel Empire in April 10th 1227 drew the expected ire of Valdrin's government, which quickly declared war on the An-Xileel in retaliation. The Combine, of which the An-Xileel Empire was part of, anticipated this scenario for quite some time already and thus equally declared war on Valdrin, who in turn were joined by their allies Kaniros and Morrisland. The former territories of Nyrmark and Krivicha broke into open rebellion against their Kanirosian colonial overlords. The Great War began. The initial nuclear scare across the entire planet soon waned off as the nuclear arsenals of both Valdrin and Kaniros failed due to the sabotage work done by the Combine under '''Operation Oscuro. Kwenteq was shipped off as part of his division to fight in Operation Sovereign, the allied manuever to land on the continent of Nurien and establish a base of operations near the major center of Kaisersberg. This resulted in the Battle of Alitz Beach, where the Allied forces decisively beat the local Kanirosian garrisons through a large-scale distraction organized by Nyrian Freikorps divisions in the cities of Ortel and Alitz. His army group, once again led by Jaree-Shei Kaymus who was in the meantime promoted to the position of Fieldmarshall, moved unto the heavily fortified city of Kaisersberg with their allied Nyrian divisions. The resulting Siege of Kaisersberg, a major milestone in the Liberation of Nyrmark, was a particularly bloody fight between the Kanirosian and Allied forces. Kwenteq's squad took part in the 44th Mech. Infantry Division's effort to breach the enemy's defensive position, ultimately storming the city. Pawaq led his squad admirably, although four of his comrades were killed in action due to sustained barrage fire. Even though the casualties of the Army Group were significantly hire than those received during Alitz Beach, Fieldmarshall Kaymus could not afford to make it lose momentum, espescially in the face of Warszwiec's impeding siege. The capital of the Krivichan freedom fighters was being rapidly approached by two Valdrinian relief army groups. Thus, Army Group 2 under Field Marshall Kaymus hurried to Warswiecz with promise of reinforcement from the northern Nyrian city of Akhen led by Leopold Wilhelm von Rothaupt. Dangerously stretched thin, Army Group 2 met the Valdrinian forces at the Defense of Warswiecz. Brutal fighting ensued and it was only due to the improvised defensive structures erected by the Krivichans that the Valdrinian storm divisions did not immediately overwhelm the defending forces. Whilst holding out for reinforcements from the north, the 44th Mech. Infantry Division was used for flanking manuevers across the north west of the city's metropolitan area. In one of these manuevers, Kwenteq's squad found itself isolated in the heat of battle and blocked off by advancing Valdrinian forces. Holding out for three days on a hill against their attackers, they were eventually saved from certain death by three advancing Freikorps battalions. Kwenteq was shot in the thigh, the bullet splitting open his femoral artery, in the last stage of the battle; even with immediate medical care he lost nearly half of his blood and suffered cardiac arrest repeatedly, thus having to be flown to a military hospital in Bunkerstadt. Just barely escaping death, he was given an artificial heart as well as a largescale respirocyte-based artificial blood transfusion. Recovery took a week, but even at that point of time he was virtually showered in recognition for this courageous fight and granted several medals, including the Star of Sacrifice and Silver Star decorations. Post-War Period: Joining the PID Combine-Imperium War The Noocratic Revolution Gallery Phauker Fin Trans.png|Drawing by Tecton Category:The Ka'lu'umil Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Lygians Category:Animus Characters